


Summer Nights

by icanwriteshiz



Category: Grease (1978), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteshiz/pseuds/icanwriteshiz
Summary: guess who decided it would be cool to write kiribaku in the form of grease





	1. Chapter 1

Going back to school after summer vacation is always such a pain in the ass. People always trying to get buddy-buddy with you when they know damn well you don't wanna talk to them. You'd think they'd get the hint by senior year, but I guess not. The only upside to coming back to school is getting to hang with the idiots, I guess. Of course, all Sero, Kaminari, and Mina did over summer was jack around like they always do. Me, though, I didn't want summer to end.  
Walking around campus, I spotted Kaminari's bright yellow hair across the crowd. I shuffled over and nudged him hard, hoping to knock him off the bleachers. Instead, he fell into Mina, making her go nuts with laughter.  
"Well 'hey' to you too, Bakubitch," Sero remarked. Scoffing, I sit down on the lowest level of seats and face them. They all ramble on about stupid shit that happened over vacation, but I ended up tuning them out. I kept getting distracted by my own thoughts. Well, I guess I should say thought, considering I only had one thing on my mind.  
"Heyo, anyone home?" Sero shouted as he waved his hand in front of my face. Snapping out of my daze, I swat his hand away. Through his laughter, he says, "We asked you if you did anything cool over vacation, but you were off in Lala Land." I didn't even notice. Even just thinking about those summer nights makes me feel flustered. No one has ever truly caught my eye like he did. Man, I never wanted him to let go.  
"I mean, I walked around a bit and was actually active, unlike you idiots who stayed curled up inside for two-and-a-half months picking nits out of each other's hair," I retorted. Mina pouted, but no one really took notice to her. Sighing, I decide I might as well tell them. It's not like they weren't gonna find out some way or another.  
"I did meet a boy though." Kaminari leaned in with a curious expression. Behind him, Mina made kissy noises and laughed. Right now, I think Sero is the only one of these idiots who is likely to actually succeed in life instead of feeding off of attention. "Well, spill," Kaminari urged. Leaning back on my hands, I let out a long breath.  
"Well, he was all over me. Couldn't stand to be without me. So, I was with him a lot. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, though," I exaggerated. Of course, if I told them the sappy aspects of what happened, they would just laugh at me. Kaminari leaned in and whispered incredibly loud, "How far'd you get with him, eh?" I quickly smacked him on the shoulder, causing him to retreat back to the top row of seats. Sometimes, I don't know why I still hang out with these shitheads. I continued recalling my summer memories  
"I was at the beach when I first met him. He was swimming by and got a cramp in his leg. Woulda drowned if I hadn't saved him." That didn't happen, but I thought I might as well throw it in for shits and giggles. Mina and Kaminari made snarky comments to each other and snickered about it to themselves. Meanwhile, Sero actually sat and listened. I swear, he's the only dude left with some fucking sense around here.  
"We went bowling in the arcade uptown. He had a blast picking that up. Back on the beach though, we were having some fun under the dock, if you know what I mean." All three of them giggled at that. Of course they all laughed when I mentioned making out with some dude they don't even know under the docks of the beach at like six in the afternoon. Suddenly, Kaminari taps on my shoulder. "Y'think you could hook me up with his friend?" I shoved him away from me. He ended up falling backwards right onto his ass. I wish I could hook him up with one of his friends. My stomach sinks at the thought of a few weeks ago.  
"I wish... but he left a little while ago. He was just visiting for the summer. Told me he'll be back every summer to see me, but it's just so damn long," I complained. "I wonder what he's up to right now?" I think out loud. From the top of the bleachers, Mina taunts me.  
"C'mon mister stone-faced bastard, you're not falling for some random boy you had a little thing with for a few weeks, are you? With you, it's you get 'em while their hot and then drop them once they're stale." That's how I used to do things, but it was different with this dude. He didn't get stale. He only got warmer to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima POV

I was surprised when my dad told me that we would be moving into a new area. I've never really been the new kid at school before, but I wasn't too worried. A girl I new from the school district I had attended up until now goes to this school. Uraraka should be able to show me around with ease. It'll be nice to catch up with her.  
Wandering around campus, I searched over a sea of teenagers for Uraraka. None of this was familiar to me, so I was trying hard not to confuse myself on where I was. Finally, I spot Uraraka sitting with a bunch of other people at a few benches. Smiling wide, I walk over. As soon as she saw me, Uraraka's face lit up.  
"Kirishima! It's been forever since I've seen you!" she said in her naturally cheerful tone. I went and sat next to her. At the table along with her were three boys. One of them, a boy with dark blue hair and square-framed glasses, extended his arm out to me.  
"Iida Tenya. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said formally. Taking his outstretched hand, I introduce myself as well. "Kirishima Eijirou." Uraraka motions toward the other two boys. One of them had scruffy green hair and a few visible freckles. He had a very gentle and childish look to his face. The other boy, sitting very close to him, had hair that was half red and half white. On the left side side of his face, a deep red scar covered his eye and even part of his cheek. He seemed pretty stone-faced and serious.  
"This is Deku," she said, pointing to the boy with green hair, "and this is Todoroki. They're some of my really close friends here." I nod my head and wave to the two boys. Deku smiles widely and waves back enthusiastically. Todoroki gives a small wave without changing his facial expression. Uraraka laughs nervously. "Sorry about him, he can be a little... dull at times."  
Uraraka leans forward on the table.  
"So how was your guys' summer?" she asks eagerly. Everyone responded with either a one-word response or a small grunt. "Come on, at least one of you had to have done something interesting," she urged. Quickly Uraraka turned to me. "What about you, Kiri? How was your summer?"  
Smiling and beginning to blush, I prop my head up on my upright sitting arm.  
"I met a boy at the beach when I first came to visit," I said dreamily. Uraraka stared at me curiously. "Please, do tell," she said impatiently.  
"Well, I was swimming up at the beach when he came along, showing off his swimming skills and such. Boy, he was just the sweetest thing. He took me on dates to the arcade and we strolled along the beach front until we nearly fell over from tiredness. I swear it was the best summer of my life," I sighed. Deku leaned over the table like Uraraka.  
"What's this fella's name?" he asked curiously as the school bell rang.  
"Katsuki. Bakugou Katsuki," I said with a smile as I stood up. Todoroki started laughing wildly, and I could hear Iida stifling his own laughter as we started to walk to class. "What?" I ask. I don't know what's so funny about a boy named Bakugou Katsuki. Todoroki gets back into the rhythm of his own steps, as he had nearly tripped on the way.  
"I'm sure you'll meet him again some day," he manages.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks at the school, there was a small football game against one of the nearby districts. Sort of a welcome back game, I guess. Uraraka invited me to go with her and the gang. Having nothing better to do, I said yes. I quite liked football, anyway. Well, watching people play it, at least. We had gotten pretty good seats to the game, so there was a lot of cheering and shouting. One boy really caught my eye. Maybe I'll talk to him after the game. My chances of finding that boy I saw on the field, though, were slim to none once Todoroki and Deku - I learned that his real name was Midoriya - dragged me along the school grounds behind them. No matter how many times I asked them, they wouldn't tell me where they were taking me. Eventually, they came to an abrupt halt, making me fly forward a few inches. As I looked between the two, I saw devilish grins on their faces. It was making me nervous, not going to lie. As I looked at Midoriya, he nodded his head in front of me. Finally looking forward, I see a boy who looked aggravated and flustered. He had on a leather jacket and his spiky blonde hair was slightly messy. His sparkling red eyes glistened under the field lights above. He was only a couple centimeters taller than me. Realizing who it was, my heart skipped a beat.  
"Bakugou?" I said excitedly. He focused on me and his eyes widened. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he leaned forward a small bit.  
"Kiri? I thought you moved back home?" he says, seeming exasperated. A huge grin spreads across my face.  
"My parents decided to stay here," I explain. Bakugou's face lights up. Shortly after, though, his expression quickly changes.  
"Hey, that's cool," he said smoothly. It made me oddly uneasy. "Bakugou? Are you alright?" I ask. His soft demeanor had suddenly changed to... I don't know. It just didn't seem like he was him anymore. There was a look to his eyes that made me both concerned and somewhat fearful.  
"I'm fine baby, what's up with you?" he says in a manner that seems both joking and rude. The people behind him snicker at his comment.  
"Why are you acting like this? Where's the Bakugou I met on the beach?" I demanded. It's like his personality switched from kind and caring to rude and selfish with just the flick of a switch.  
"I don't know, where?" he says, following the passive aggressive comment with a smirk. Filled with anger, I storm off. I can hear his friends howl with laughter over Uraraka calling my name. And to think, I thought that I had finally met someone who understood me, who cared for me, who didn't judge me, who listened to me, who loved me. I guess I was wrong.  
Once I reach the other side of the school, I lean against the wall and take a deep breath. All of my hopes for meeting Bakugou again were crushed by the boy himself in under five minutes. I lean my head back against the brick wall and exhale deeply. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn to the owner. Uraraka is standing next to me with sorry eyes. She comfortingly rubs my shoulder.  
"Hey, if it'll make you feel better, me and the boys were going to have a sleepover. Wanna come?" she offers. Maybe all I need is something to take my mind off of this whole thing. A distraction should help me feel better, even if it is just for tonight. I nod my head slightly and Uraraka smiles wide. She leads me back toward the football field where everyone was waiting in Todoroki's car. He was the only one with a car, so he was everyone's transportation. We drove around town, the only sound being Todoroki and Midoriya gossiping to each other quietly in the back seat. Soon enough, though, we pulled up to Uraraka's house. Her parents weren't home, so we had the entire house to ourselves. It's just a distraction, Kirishima. Just for tonight. These are your friends. You'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who decided it would be cool to write kiribaku in the form of grease


End file.
